Zorza
by imaginebrolin
Summary: A co, jeśli okaże się, że Korra już nigdy nie będę mogła chodzić? Jeśli już nigdy nie wejdzie w stan Avatara? AU do 4x02 "Korra Alone".


_Minęło dokładnie osiem miesięcy. Osiem miesięcy, odkąd ostatnio napisałam coś, co nie byłoby wypranym z emocji naukowym tekstem. Pisanie po takiej przerwie jest słodkie i gorzkie zarazem. Słodkie, bo robię coś, co kocham, i gorzkie, ponieważ to droga przez mękę, zwłaszcza podczas nieudolnych prób napisania tych pierwszych paru zdań. Łatwo jest wyjść z wprawy i ciężko jest ubrać w słowa to, co chce się przekazać. Dlatego też ów krótki jak na mnie twór nie jest niczym szczególnym. Jest efektem ubocznym pisania recenzji do odcinka _Korra Alone_, a konkretnie dalszym ciągiem sceny rozmowy Korry i Senny, która wyglądałaby przecież zupełnie inaczej, gdyby kanoniczna Senna przeszła przez takie piekło, jak moja. Frustruje mnie bezradność Senny i dlatego popełniłam ten tekst. Jego zrozumienie ułatwi znajomość _Legendy Senny_, jednak nie jest ona warunkiem koniecznym. Na pewno jednak sprawi, że moje krótkie fanfiction nabierze głębi i kolorów, zupełnie niczym tytułowa zorza. Bo kto mi zabroni pisać sequele do sequela sequela? Stałam się mistrzynią sequelocepcji i nie ma już odwrotu._

_Opowiadanie możecie znaleźć również na innych stronach, do których linki znajdziecie w moim profilu.  
><em>

_Pozdrawiam_

_**~Painted Lady**_

* * *

><p><strong>ZORZA<strong>

Lód iskrzył się licznymi odcieniami bieli, bladej zieleni i błękitu. Przywodził na myśl zorzę polarną. Coś, co towarzyszyło Korze od dziecka, kiedy z wypiekami na twarzy obserwowała cudowną feerię barw i świateł tańczących na nocnym niebie.  
>- Czy to magia powietrza? – zapytała, pogrążona w bezgranicznym i szczerym zachwycie dziecka.<br>- Na świecie jest tylko jeden mag powietrza, skarbie. A wierz mi, żaden mag, choćby i sam Avatar, nie byłby w stanie stworzyć czegoś tak pięknego – wyjaśnił jej tata, spoglądając na zorzę z nie mniejszym zachwytem. Widział ją już dziesiątki razy, ale za każdym razem robiła na nim wrażenie. Zachował w sobie dziecięcą ciekawość świata, nawet po Wielkiej Wojnie.  
>- A kto to jest Avatar?<br>- Mistrz czterech żywiołów. Panuje nad wodą, ziemią, ogniem i powietrzem.  
>Małej Korze aż zaświeciły się oczy z podekscytowania.<br>- Kiedy dorosnę, zostanę Avatarem! – oznajmiła z niezachwianą pewnością w głosie.  
>Tonraq roześmiał się serdecznie na te bajania i pogłaskał ją po głowie.<br>Nawet przez myśl mu nie przeszło, że mała dopnie swego.

Wspomnienia tamtej nocy napłynęły do niej pełną falą. Beztroski śmiech ojca, smak płatków śniegu w jej ustach, pokaz świateł wyreżyserowany przez naturę. Coś, co niegdyś było dla niej codziennością, obecnie było już tylko sennym marzeniem.  
>Widok roziskrzonej ściany lodu tak bardzo przypominającej zorzę polarną dawał jej poczucie bezpieczeństwa i ułudę stabilizacji, namiastkę tego, co czuła jako mała dziewczynka. To chyba dlatego tak bardzo lubiła tu przychodzić.<br>Parsknęła śmiechem na dźwięk tak niefortunnego doboru słów. Doprawdy, świetnie się bawiła sama ze sobą. Była taka zabawna, nawet specjalnie się nie wysilając! _Przychodzić._ Gdyby mogła chodzić, to na pewno nie chodziłaby tutaj. Z obojętnością mijałaby codziennie to miejsce, nie zwracając na nie szczególnej uwagi. Gdyby mogła chodzić, to już dawno by jej tu nie było. Byłaby w Mieście Republiki, pomagając Tenzinowi i innym magom powietrza. Albo w Ba Sing Se, starając się opanować zamieszki. Wszędzie, tylko nie tutaj. Dom zawsze był więzieniem, zawsze ją ograniczał. Od lodowych ścian wiecznie biło chłodem. I co z tego, że były piękne?  
>Powinna coś poczuć. Smutek, złość, frustrację. Nie poczuła jednak nic. Siedziała nieruchomo, wpatrując się obojętnie w kryształki lodu, których widok przywołał wspomnienia. Chyba nie miała już siły na emocje. Zresztą na co jej one? Czucie bolało. Lepiej było nie czuć, odciąć się. Zapomnieć.<br>Jedynym, co czuła, było zmęczenie. Bała się jednak choćby na chwilę przymknąć powieki. Sen oznaczał koszmary, a koszmary oznaczały wspomnienia. Nie te z dzieciństwa, lecz świeższe, mroczniejsze. Te, których wolałaby nie pamiętać.  
>Kroki usłyszała już jakiś czas temu. W pałacu każdy, nawet najcichszy dźwięk roznosił się głośnym echem. Rozpoznała chód. Nie była zaskoczona. Była po prostu zmęczona.<br>Echo zamilkło na moment. Nie podeszła do niej od razu. Stała, przypatrując się jej się przez dwa uderzenia serca, oceniając sytuację i sposób, w jaki powinna postąpić. Jakby Korra była zranioną bestią albo porcelanową lalką. Jeżeli było coś, co te dwie skrajne rzeczy łączyło, to było to tylko jedno: i ze zranioną bestią, i z porcelanową lalką trzeba się było obchodzić ostrożnie.  
>- Znowu nie możesz zasnąć? – spytała łagodnie matka, podchodząc do niej ostrożnie i równie ostrożnie kładąc jej rękę na plecach w uspokajającym geście. <em>Obudziłam ją<em>, pomyślała z wyrzutem Korra. Nagle ogarnęło ją straszne poczucie winy.  
>Senna uklękła, a wtedy ich głowy znalazły się na tym samym poziomie. Jedną ręką ścisnęła ramię córki, drugą zaś zaczęła gładzić ją po włosach, zupełnie tak, jakby Korra znów była małą dziewczynką. W sumie nie było wielkiej różnicy. Obecnie była tak samo bezsilna i bezbronna. Być może, przeszło jej przez myśl, potrzebowała opieki nawet bardziej niż wtedy. Poczuła się jeszcze gorzej.<p>

- Skarbie – powiedziała Senna. W jej głosie pobrzmiewała troska i zmęczenie. – Twój tata i ja próbowaliśmy ci dać tyle wolności, ile potrzebowałaś, ale… martwimy się o ciebie.  
>Ton jej głosu uległ nieznacznej zmianie. Ktoś, kto nie znał Senny, pewnie by tego nie zauważył, jednak Korra wychwyciła starannie tłumioną nutę desperackiej pretensji w jej głosie.<br>- Nie śpisz, prawie nie jesz. Nie chcemy naciskać, ale minęły już trzy tygodnie – rzekła, pospiesznie wyrzucając z siebie kolejne słowa. Nie przestawała gładzić jej włosów. – Czy pójdziesz, _proszę_, do Katary?  
>Poprosiła ją, nie rozkazała. A przecież miała pełne prawo to zrobić. W końcu była jej matką. Korra wiedziała jednak, że etap wydawania rozkazów Senna ma już za sobą. W innym życiu była Valje, zmuszaną do przekazywania poleceń dyktowanych jej przez manipulatorów wielkiej gry, której była pionkiem. Rozkazy niewiele różniły się od kłamstw. Tylko prośby padające wtenczas z ust Valje były szczere. Od tamtej pory Senna nigdy nie rozkazywała. Zawsze prosiła.<br>Korra nie odpowiedziała od razu. Nie wiedziała, jak. Przymknęła oczy, modląc się, by tym razem nie nadeszły koszmary.  
>- Zgoda. Pójdę – odparła. <em>Nie dla siebie. Dla ciebie, mamo. I dla taty. Żebyście się już tak o mnie nie martwili. Żebyście znów mogli zachwycić się zorzą polarną<em>, dodała w myślach. Nie powiedziała tego jednak na głos.  
>- Poradzisz sobie – zapewniła Senna. Nie udało jej się stłumić westchnienia ulgi. Zamknęła dystans między nimi, obejmując córkę i czule głaszcząc ją po policzku. Korra bezwiednie oparła głowę na jej wątłym ramieniu, które obecnie było dla niej najsilniejszym oparciem. – Tak bardzo cię kocham.<br>_Ja też cię kocham. Doceniam wszystko, co dla mnie robisz. Tylko nie potrafię ci podziękować_, pomyślała, znowu nie mówiąc nic. Zaschło jej w gardle. Myślenie było proste i szczere, słowa zaś złudne. Gdyby tylko spróbowała się odezwać, wszystkie odpowiednie słowa uciekłyby tam, gdzie już nigdy by ich nie odnalazła.  
>Coś mokrego spłynęło po jej policzku. W pierwszej chwili chciała się wyrwać, obetrzeć łzę ukradkiem. Ta jednak spłynęła wprost na dłoń matki. Korra zrozumiała, że jest już za późno. Zresztą przed matką i tak niczego nie ukryje.<br>- Wiem, że ci ciężko – powiedziała Senna, przytulając ją jeszcze mocniej. – Nie bój się. Przeszłam przez to samo. Też czułam się złamana, też czułam się samotna. Nikomu nie dawałam sobie pomóc, a sama nie potrafiłam. Wspomnienia tego, co przeżyłam podczas wojny, dręczyły mnie jeszcze wiele długich lat. Wciąż mnie dręczą.  
>Korra poruszyła się niespokojnie. Jej matkę wciąż dręczą koszmary? Nawet po tylu latach? Nie chciała wypytywać o szczegóły. Przyrzekła to sobie, kiedy jej matka po raz pierwszy poruszyła temat Wielkiej Wojny. Wiedziała tylko tyle, ile Senna zechciała jej powiedzieć. A mówiła niewiele.<br>- Trafiłam na nieodpowiedniego człowieka w nieodpowiednią porę – rzekła cicho, tak cicho, że przez chwilę Korze wydawało się, iż to tylko wybryk zmęczonego umysłu. – Ten, nad którym się zlitowałam i któremu przyrzekłam pomóc, wykorzystał mnie, zniszczył i zranił. Sprawił, że czułam się bezużyteczna i bezwartościowa. A ja do końca wierzyłam, że on się zmieni. Że gdzieś tam, głęboko, jest w nim dobro, którego poblask kiedyś przelotnie dostrzegłam. Myślałam, że widzę zorzę, lecz to była tylko jarmarczna sztuczka.  
>Korra zamarła. Teraz jeszcze bardziej niż kiedykolwiek bała się zabrać głos. Tej części historii wcześniej nie słyszała.<br>- Chciał mnie zabić – wyszeptała matka. – Tylko raz naprawdę odważyłam się mu przeciwstawić. I to był o jeden raz za dużo.  
>- Chciał cię zabić? – wydusiła, odzywając się po raz pierwszy tej nocy. – Jeden z największych zbrodniarzy wojennych w historii, Yu…<br>- Nie wypowiadaj jego imienia. Proszę – Senna przerwała jej w pół słowa. Pobladła. Wciąż się bała. Już zawsze będzie się bać. – Tego człowieka już nie ma. Tak samo, jak nie ma Amona, Unalaqa i Zaheera.  
>- Zaheer wciąż żyje. Wciąż gdzieś tam jest.<br>- Jest daleko stąd w najpilniej strzeżonym więzieniu na świecie. Nic ci nie może zrobić. Jesteś bezpieczna.  
>- Jest w mojej głowie – wykrztusiła. – Nawiedza mnie każdej nocy, kiedy tylko zachodzi słońce. Kiedy tylko przymknę powieki. Wciąż go widzę, wciąż z nim walczę i zawsze przegrywam. Próbuję wyrwać się z okowów, ale jestem zbyt słaba…<br>- Cii. Spokojnie – Senna przytuliła ją mocno. Korra zorientowała się, że drży. Nagle zrobiło jej się bardzo zimno. – Z najgorszymi demonami nigdy się nie rozstajemy. One śledzą każdy nasz krok i czają się w ciemnościach, gotowe do skoku.  
>- Jak mam je pokonać? Czy muszę stawić im czoła?<br>Takiej odpowiedzi najbardziej się obawiała.  
>- Nie. Po prostu musisz uciec z ciemności.<br>Nie zrozumiała, choć jej matka często używała tej metafory. Chyba znaczyła dla niej coś ważnego.  
>- Nie bój się chwycić pomocnej dłoni, skarbie – wyszeptała, troskliwie odgarniając jej włosy z czoła. – Tylko to może cię uratować. Po Wielkiej Wojnie było ze mną źle, bardzo źle. To trwało latami. Zamknęłam się w sobie, nikogo do siebie nie dopuszczałam. Pogrążałam się w ciemności, zatracałam się w niej, a ona gęstniała i gęstniała, pochłaniając mnie coraz bardziej. W końcu przestało mi zależeć, czy będę żyć, czy nie.<br>- Nie – przerwała Korra. Przełknęła ślinę. Ogarnął ją paniczny strach. – Nawet tak nie mów. Jak… – ciężko było jej oswoić się z tym, że jej matka tak bardzo cierpiała. To było wręcz niepojęte. – Nie możesz tak mówić. Nigdy tak nie mów, mamo. Zgoda? Obiecasz mi?  
>- Obiecuję – zapewniła ją z nieudawaną żarliwością w głosie. – To już przeszłość. Wiesz, jak dałam sobie z tym radę? Nie byłam sama. Twój tata mi pomógł. Był ze mną cały czas, bez względu na to, w jakim stanie się znajdowałam. To on zawsze przy mnie czuwał, to on mnie wspierał. Kochał mnie. Kiedy wreszcie go do siebie dopuściłam i pozwoliłam sobie pomóc, demony odeszły.<br>- Tak po prostu? – Korra była trochę zawiedziona. Miłość? To było takie banalne. Takie proste i aż do bólu przewidywalne.  
>Takie prawdziwe.<br>- Pozwól sobie pomóc, Korra – Senna ujęła jej dłonie. Spojrzała jej prosto w turkusowe oczy. – Nie mogę patrzeć, jak cierpisz. Jak samotnie stajesz do boju ze swoimi demonami. Jesteśmy tutaj, żeby cię wspierać. Tata i ja nigdy cię nie opuścimy. Zawsze możesz na nas liczyć.  
>- Nawet, jeśli okaże się, że już nigdy nie będę mogła chodzić? Jeśli już nigdy nie wejdę w stan Avatara?<br>Strach stawał się mniejszy, kiedy nazywało się go po imieniu. Nareszcie odważyła się go nazwać. A jednak wciąż ją paraliżował, być może nawet bardziej strach przed utratą zdolności wchodzenia w stan Avatara niż przed utratą władzy w nogach. Bycie Avatarem to wszystko, co potrafiła, i do czego ją przygotowywano. Wszystko, czym była.  
>- Zwłaszcza wtedy – przyrzekła Senna.<br>Wstała i położyła ręce na oparciu jej wózka.  
>- Odprowadzę cię do sypialni. Potrzebujesz snu.<br>Korra wzdrygnęła się.  
>- Nie bój się koszmarów, córeczko. One nic ci nie są w stanie zrobić.<br>- Zostaniesz ze mną? – zapytała, zaskoczona swoimi własnymi słowami. – Proszę – dodała, przełykając ślinę. Zorza, w którą się wpatrywała, była wszak tylko grą świateł i cieni na lodowych ścianach jej więzienia. Wciąż bała się ciemności.  
>- Zostanę – przyrzekła Senna.<br>Ale już jakby mniej.


End file.
